


Everyday's Tunes

by xZombiecat



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:31:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3271796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xZombiecat/pseuds/xZombiecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By: Rocket Raccoon and Groot</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Track 01: Holding Hands

El profesor arrastró la silla del escritorio con un chillido que hizo que Rocket se quisiera arrancar las orejas. Dejo caer el maletín negro con un golpe seco en el escritorio y se sentó con pesadez en la silla de metal. Incluso se le pegó la flojera a Rocket, bueno, si tuviese ganas de hacer algo.

Pero era lunes. De madrugada.

Volteó a la ventana que daba hacia la calle y soltó un leve gruñido al ver que ni siquiera salía el sol todavía. El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro y él todavía podía estar en su cama.

El profesor se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y se dedicó a abrir el zipper del maletín con tal ruido que a Rocket le dolieron los dientes. Buscó en el interior del maletín y sacó unos cuantos papeles, volteándolos a cada lado hasta dar con la lista de asistencia. La dejó en el escritorio, guardó todo lo demás, se quito la pluma que tenía en el bolsillo y se dedicó a voltear a ver cada cabeza de cada alumno en las mesas de laboratorio. Era bueno que ese profesor nunca tomara asistencia en voz alta, en especial cuando tenía una jaqueca de los mil demonios y las molestas voces de sus compañeros solo empeorarían todo. 

Cuando escuchó a los demás alumnos abriendo sus mochilas, suspiró sonoramente y siguió la corriente, dando por empezado su odioso lunes.

Media hora después, el sonido del golpe de un libro contra su lado de la mesa hizo que diera un salto y abriera lo ojos de golpe. Se talló los ojos con fuerza mientras escuchaba a su profesor decirle cosas sobre la inmadurez de sus acciones, que llevarían al hundimiento del país y por ende el fin de la humanidad como la conocemos. Como siempre.

Volteó los ojos una vez el profesor caminaba de regreso al escritorio, gritando instrucciones a los alumnos sobre el ejercicio 3 de la página 279 del libro. Por lo bajo, empezó a imitar al profesor y a quejarse sobre el libro y la estúpidamente grande cantidad de páginas que tenía para un libro de ejercicios. 

Solo que se calló en seco cuando sintió un peso sobre la mano que estaba recargada en la página 279 de su libro. Giró a ver su mano para encontrarse con una ajena, que resultaba bastante familiar. La mano pertenecía a Groot, quién le sonreía desde el otro lado de la mesa.

Una parte de su mente quería quitar la mano porque no le había avisado de que se había quedado dormido a media clase y el profesor acechaba. Lo había dejado a su merced.

Solo que, cuando sintió como entrelazaba sus dedos con los suyos, el tren de pensamientos que tenía chocó y bajó ambas manos para que colgaran en al aire. Podía reclamarle sobre eso después, ahora era mucho más importante tambalear ambas manos por debajo de la mesa.

Aun así odiaba los lunes. De madrugada.


	2. Track 02: Cuddling Somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: Peter Quill a.k.a Starlord; Gamora, The Most Dangerous Woman and Drax The Destroyer.

Rocket se arrojó sobre el sofá de segunda mano, estirando los pies y marcando así su territorio. Se adueño rápidamente de uno de los cojines verdes y desgastados para recargar su cabeza. Cuando Peter entró con las películas en sus manos, hizo un puchero.

-Más vale que vayas moviendo tu trasero, no vamos a caber en otro lado.

-Por lo que yo veo, hay mucho piso en donde sentarse.-Dijo Rocket encogiéndose de hombros.

-Va en contra de las reglas.

-Reglas que TÚ creaste.

-Para que TODOS las siguiéramos.

-Nunca dije que seguiría esas reglas.

-Para eso son las reglas Rocket, para que todos las sigan y podamos estar en paz por al menos 5 minutos, disfrutar la película y relajarnos del estrés de los exámenes.

-Para mí, relajarme significa tirarme en este sofá a pesar de que esté apestoso y descocido.

-Ese es MI sofá, Rocket.

-Lo sé, por eso está apestoso y descocido. ¿De dónde lo sacaste Peter? ¿De un basurero?

-Hey.-Peter dejó las películas en el piso y se acercó hasta Rocket, señalándolo con el dedo.- Una cosa es no respetar las reglas, pero no puedes insultar a mí sofá en mí casa.

Rocket sonrió con malicia, se cruzó de brazos y arqueó una ceja, retando a Peter con la mirada.- Oh, ¿y qué pasa si insulto a este sofá de mal gusto?

Peter se enderezó y se cruzo de brazos, obviamente aceptando el reto. Se había convertido en una batalla que definitivamente ganaría. Contó hasta 10 mentalmente y al final sonrió, volteó a ver a la cocina y gritó: -¡Chicos! ¡Me parece que veremos _Hairspray_ otra vez! ¡Rocket se muere de gaaanas de verla!

-¡No es cierto!

-¿Y qué les parece si después vemos _Footlose_?

-¡No!

-Y para terminar, la trilogía de _High School Musical._

Rocket se paró de inmediato tratando de parecer tan intimidante como alguien de 1.60 puede ser contra alguien de 1.88.

-No puedes hacer eso, Quill, no te atreverías.

-Mírame- Peter pronunció cada sílaba con burla.

Rocket volteó a los lados y divisó a Gamora con un tazón lleno de palomitas con mantequilla. Dando zancadas se acercó a ella, tumbando las películas de paso y la miró a los ojos, desesperado por ayuda.

-No puedes dejar que haga esto Gamora, dile que no lo puede hacer.

Gamora dejó el tazón de palomitas en la mesita de café y soltó un suspiro.

-Claro que puede. Esta semana le toca escoger a él. Lo siento.

Gamora ya había perdido toda la esperanza. Rocket volteó su cabeza a ver a Peter de manera lenta, para encontrarse con la trilogía de _High School Musical_ frente a él.

-No te preocupes, pondré la opción de sing along para que todos podamos cantar.

Detrás de él, Gamora dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás y gruñó en un ademán de exasperación. Rocket bajó las películas casi de manotazo y volteó a ver a Peter a los ojos.

-Esto no es el final, Quill.

Empujó a Peter con el hombro de una manera nada amable y se aventó de nuevo en el sofá. Tomó un cojín y se lo aventó a Peter, asegurándose de que fuera el cojín más feo e incómodo de todos y de darle de lleno en la cara.

Poco a poco, los demás se juntaron en la pequeña sala de Peter. Gamora se sentó en una bean bag de color morado al lado izquierdo del sofá; tenía el control en sus manos, pues era la encargada de controlar el volumen de la televisión, poner pausa o adelantarle y retroceder si así se ameritaba. Drax se sentó en el bean bag opuesto y se hundió de inmediato, pues estaba más inflado y nuevo que el de Gamora. Peter se sentó en el sofá solo para molestar a Rocket y restregarle en su cara la victoria de hoy, a pesar de que se arrepentiría después, y Groot a falta de espacio se sentó en medio de ellos. También para evitar una posible pelea más adelante.

Cuando Gamora le puso play a su tortura, Rocket se aseguró de protestar lo más alto que pudo, asegurándose de que Peter lo escuchara. Claro que eso solo ganó una sonrisa del mencionado y unos ojos blancos por parte de Gamora.

A media película de _Hairspray_ , Peter se había trasladado al suelo, recargando su nuca en el bean bag de Gamora, y Groot había aprovechado la situación para acomodar su espalda contra el descansa brazos del sofá, y Rocket se había desparramado encima de su abdomen, usando su pecho como almohada y dejando que sus pies colgaran por el otro descansa brazos.

De vez en cuando, cambiaban otra vez de posición, aunque solo era Rocket girando su cuerpo cuando se le dormía un brazo o una pierna, o cuando quería robarle palomitas a Gamora o a Drax y tenía que estirar más de la cuenta su brazo.

Cuando estaban empezando con _High School Musical_ , Rocket sintió como sus párpados se cerraban lentamente. Tenía el estómago lleno de maíz y de soda y el tarareo constante de Peter lo adormecía. Sintió como algo cálido y pesado rodeaba su cintura. Supuso que era la mano de Groot que lo atraía hacia él, -si no, hubiese dado el grito al cielo o algo por el estilo.- y solo se dejó hacer, acomodó su cabeza sobre el pecho del más alto y por unos momentos, se atrevió a cerrar los ojos con la canción de S _tick to the Status Quo_ de fondo.

-Rocket… ¡Rocket!

El mencionado abrió los ojos e hizo una mueca cuando notó que tenía a un Peter Quill muy cerca de su cara.

-¡Despierta dormilón!

-Más vale que sea algo bueno o si no te patearé el trasero, Quill

-¡Cálmate! Es algo muy importante.

Rocket se atrevió a levantar la cabeza un poco, pero se arrepintió al escuchar la siguiente oración de Peter: -Está a punto de comenzar la canción de We're All in This Together y tenemos que cantarla todos juntos.

Rocket parpadeó un par de veces, procesando la información.

-Estás loco si piensas que voy a hacer eso, Quill. Ahora quítate de mi cara.

-Rocket, tenemos que cantarla juntos, incluso le pusimos pausa por ti.

Peter se quitó de en medio para dejarle ver que en efecto, estaba en pausa y que Gamora y Drax lo estaban viendo también.

-Qué horror.

-Vamos, será divertido. Como una experiencia para unir al equipo.

“ _¿Qué equipo ni que ocho cuartos?_ ” pensó Rocket mientras se sentaba en el sofá para cantar la estúpida canción.

Al día siguiente, empezó a planear su venganza contra Peter mientras éste desinfectaba su sofá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> También vieron Vaselina :O


	3. Track 03: Gaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: Peter Quill a.k.a Star Lord, Gamora The Most Dangerous Woman and Drax The Destroyer

-¡Gamora! ¡Tienes que levantar más las manos!

-¡Callate Peter! 

Gamora y Peter voltearon a verse y se tomaron de las manos para girar con casi perfecta coordinación en el lugar. Ninguno se atrevía a desvíar la mirada, solo parpadeaban por que era necesario, pero sus ojos nunca dejaban la mirada del otro o la pantalla.

-¡Peter! ¡Esa no es mi mano!

-¡Pues entonces avanza más rápido a los lados!

-¡Sería más fácil si dejaras de pegarme con tu brazo!

En la última nota de la canción, Peter llegó primero a su lugar y obtuvo una nota perfecta. En cambio, Gamora llegó desincronizada.

-¡Ha! ¡Te gane, y en tu cara!

Gamora volteó los ojos y se sentó resignada en el sofá.

-Suficiente, es imposible ganarle a Peter.-Lo examinó con la mirada, recargando su barbilla en la palma de la mano.- Me sorprende, con lo escuálido que es.

-¡Oye!

-Concuerdo contigo, amiga Gamora.- Drax ladeó un poco la cabeza, mirando a Peter de arriba hacia abajo.- Parece que el único ejercicio que hace es cuando juega a esto.

Peter se alejó un poco de Drax, se bajó la camisa y agarró la chaqueta roja para cubrirse un poco, se sentía intimidado de todas las mirada ahora escrutinándolo.

-No te hagas ilusiones Peter.

Después del concurso de miradas entre Gamora y Peter de nuevo, tiró la chaqueta al sofá con un mohín, que no duro mucho pues la pantalla del televisor le recordó que le había ganado a Gamora y sonrió con todos los dientes.

-Entonces, ¿quiénes siguen de jugar?

-Después de ustedes dos, seguía yo en un solo, pero…-Drax se recargó más sobre el respaldo de su silla, con el tobillo en alto.- No estoy capacitado para hacerlo, así que alguien más tiene que bailar él solo.

-¿Qué canción es?

-Es… Holding Out For A Hero. –Dijo Peter con el control en mano.- De Bonnie Tyler, uh, ¡hey! Me gusta esa canción, es la que sale en Shrek, ¿verdad?

-¿Entonces quién es el desdichado qué va a bailar esa canción? –Preguntó Rocket. No notó las miradas de todos en él hasta que dejó de usar su celular y lo aventó hacia un lado en el sofá.-Oh, no, no, ¡No!

-Eres él qué menos ha bailado.- Groot se encogió de hombros.

-¡Traidor! ¡Eres bueno para eso!

-Él tiene razón.

-Razón o no, no voy a bailar esa canción.

Rocket terminó bailando esa canción.

Ni todas las palabras del mundo evitaron que Rocket se parara en medio de aquel salón esperando que se cargara la pantalla. Apretó los labios hasta que perdieron color y una vez la canción empezó, los primeros movimientos fueron fáciles, hasta que tenía que imitar a un hombre musculoso y se quedo parado.

-¡Rocket! Tienes que seguir los movimientos.

-Cállate Quill no voy a hacer eso.

Dejó que pasara el paso e hizo los demás, hasta que tenía que dar un giro completo dando saltos, y se volvió a quedar parado. Cruzó sus brazos y torció la boca, mirando a la pantalla con desdén.

-No puedo hacer eso sin quebrarme la cara.

-Pero no lo has intentado aún.-Contestó Gamora, con un vaso de agua escondiendo su sonrisa.

-No necesito intentarlo para saber que me romperé alguna parte de mi cuerpo, gracias.

Siguió bailando muy arrítmicamente, haciendo los pasos que quería e ignorando los demás. Incluso empezó a mover los labios, simulando que cantaba la canción. Por el rabillo del ojo notó que alguien se levantó de su lugar y se acercaba a él, dejó de cantar cuando lo sintió más cerca, pero no dejo de bailar aunque fuera realmente ridículo. En la esquina del televisor, se asomaban los siguientes pasos, y al ver cuáles eran se quedo parado, dispuesto a ignorar esa parte.

-Ven, debe ser fácil.

Reconoció la voz y maldijo por lo bajo cuando le agarraron la mano. Otra mano se posó en su abdomen y lo obligó a bajar justo como el personaje en la televisión.

-Primero, apoyas a que baile, luego haces esto. Alta traición.

-Si hablas mientras bailas te dará un dolor en los pulmones.-Le respondió Groot y casi podía sentir la sonrisa en su cara con cada palabra.

Afortunadamente para Rocket, no dieron vueltas, porque sería imposible, terminarían rompiéndose algo. Apenas terminó el paso, se alejó lo más toscamente que pudo, dando pasos de manera torpe hacia adelante. Los siguientes pasos no eran tan difíciles y hasta eran divertidos: lanzar patadas al aire.

Rocket saltó en su lugar y con una patada al aire que se pasaba de entusiasta, terminó golpeando la pantalla del televisor de Peter, que fue hacia atrás del mueble, cayendo con un horrido estruendo al piso.

Todo se silenció.

Se acercó lentamente hacia el mueble y se asomó por sobre de éste, la pantalla de la televisión yacía muerta en el piso y una grieta asomaba de esquina a esquina. Rocket se alejó del mueble y volteó a ver a Peter, quién había dejado caer su vaso de agua al piso.

-Escuché que había ofertas de pantallas planas en _Best Buy_ , deberías aprovechar.-Se encogió de hombros.- Y de paso, compra notas post-it para que recuerdes que no deben obligarme a bailar una canción.


	4. Track 04: On a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: Peter Quill a.k.a Star Lord; Gamora, The Most Dangerous Woman in The Universe and Drax The Destroyer

Rocket aventó una camiseta a la dirección general de su cama y tomó su celular. Giró sus talones, observando la imagen de Peter en la pantalla del celular y se aventó en la cama. No contestó la llamada hasta que escuchó el coro de la canción.

-¿Rocket?

-Peter.

-¿Ya éstas listo?

-¿Listo para qué?

Peter volteó los ojos al otro lado de la línea y deseó que Rocket pudiese ver su gesto.

-¡Pues para tu cita, torpe!

Rocket separó un poco el celular de su oído, Peter podía llegar a ser tan ruidoso que algún día de estos le reventaría los oídos. Refunfuñó igual de ruidosamente para asegurarse de que Peter lo escuchara.

-¡No es una cita!

-¿Entonces por qué te tardas tanto? Apuesto que todavía estás buscando que ponerte.

Rocket se quedó con la boca abierta, formulando una respuesta. Un vistazo a su cama llena de ropa y otras cosas no ayudó a hacerlo.

-¿Y por qué te importa tanto a ti?

-¡Por qué…! Tengo que cuidarlos y saber qué pasa con cada uno de ustedes. Yo soy el pastor, y ustedes las ovejas, tengo que guiarlos y mandarlos al pastoral más verde de la vida.

-…Eso sonó tan estúpido, Peter.

-Pft, como sea. Mira, te he llamado…-

-Oh, por favor no, mamá.

-Shh, no interrumpas, eso es grosero.-Dijo Peter.-He venido a ayudarte.

-¿Ayudarme?-Preguntó Rocket.- Espera… espera…

Alguien tocó en la puerta de su casa, aunque Rocket tenía en claro quién era.

 

-+-+-+-

 

**Mensaje de Groot a Gamora:** _“¿Verde o rojo?"_

**Mensaje de Gamora a Groot:** _“Blanco, te queda mejor. Verde y rojo son casuales”_

**Mensaje de Groot a Gamora:** _“Uso el blanco de manera recurrente”_

**Mensaje de Gamora a Groot:** _“Pero te queda mejor, créeme.”_

**Mensaje de Groot a Gamora:** _“Confiare en ti”_

**Mensaje de Gamora a Groot:** _“Sabia decisión, suerte”_

 

.+,-+-+-+

 

Gamora fue la última en esconderse en el arbusto, a pesar de haber venido temprano, no había llegado lo suficientemente temprano y ahora tenía el peor lugar del arbusto. Drax estaba en el otro lado, casi acostado en el suelo pues era bastante notorio y Peter estaba en medio con un par de binoculares.

-Sabes que no están tan lejos, ¿verdad? Solo están cruzando la calle.-Peter volteó a verla y Gamora cerró los ojos, con la vaga esperanza de que cuándo los volviera a abrir todo estaría normal. Pero era mucho que desear.- Flark… Peter, ¿qué diablos estás usando en la cara?

Peter bajó los binoculares y frunció la nariz apenas notable con los lentes de Groucho puestos.

-Es un disfraz, ¿no es obvio?

Gamora se llevó una mano al puente de la nariz.

-Es el disfraz más tonto, estúpido y obvio que he visto jamás.-Volteó con Drax.- ¿Por qué no lo detuviste?

-Por qué… su cara me parece graciosa.

Gamora debió de haber llegado más temprano.

 

+-+-+-+-+-+

 

Rocket corrió lo que le faltaba de calle al ver la figura tan conocida a lo lejos. Llevaba una camiseta roja con una chaqueta negra a pesar del sol que había, unos pantalones entubados de color negro y unos tennis del mismo color.

-¿Cuánto me tardé?

-No mucho, yo acabo de llegar también.- Groot guardó su celular en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones cargo que combinaba con su camisa blanca y botas de color café.  El atuendo que llevaba lo hacía ver de alguna manera más alto de lo que era.

-Sutil. Me gusta, me hace sentir como en esas series japonesas. Pero puedes decirme la verdad.

Groot se encogió de hombros y checó la hora en su reloj.

-Unos… 45 minutos. Podrías checar tu reloj, pero veo que no traes uno así que tu celular también serviría. Y si tampoco lo traes, puedes ver la quemadura en mi nariz.

-Ey, no es mi culpa que no fueras lo suficientemente listo como para ponerte en un lugar con sombra.

-¿Qué tal si no me ves y te pierdes?

-Ouch, ¿cómo voy a perder a alguien de tu talla?

-Yo no soy el que me pierdo, tú sí.

Rocket arqueó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Quieres andarte a caminar ya o quedarte a discutir?

Groot se enderezó y le sonrió a Rocket. Hizo un ademán con la mano para qué el menor avanzara y lo siguió de cerca.

 

+-+-+-+-+..

 

Habían pasado 2 horas y al parecer de Peter, no había pasado nada relevante. Claro, los chistes, las risas y el flirteo ocasional no faltaban, pero debía de haber algo más. Peter solo quería lo mejor para sus pequeñas ovejitas, y estaba completamente seguro en que, al menos, deberían de tomarse de las manos. Entendía que era su primera cita, y era malo apresurar las cosas, pero para eso estaba él, para hacerse cargo de la situación.

Cuando Groot y Rocket se alejaron de su escondite y se perdieron al entrar en una tienda de videojuegos, Peter aprovechó para tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Esto es fastidioso.- Dijo Drax mientras hacía una casa con hojas secas y unas cuantas ramitas.- Estoy aburrido.

Gamora volteó a ver a Drax y frunció el ceño.

-¿Tú qué haces aquí?

-He estado presente todo el tiempo que llevamos escondiéndonos de nuestros compañeros.

-No me refiero a eso.- Gamora negó varias veces con la cabeza.- Osea, ¿por qué viniste en primer lugar? Se nota que no quieres estar aquí.

Drax arrancó una hoja de una ramita que tenía en sus manos y cubrió un hoyo en el techo improvisado de la casa que acababa de construir.

-Estoy aquí por Peter.

-Espera… ¿y Peter?

 

-+++-++-

 

-¡Helado gratis!

Rocket dio un salto al salir de la tienda de videojuegos y casi le pega al sujeto con unos lentes de Groucho, un delantal y un cono de helado con la bolsa en su mano.

-¿Qué carajo?

-Helado gratis, para ustedes.-Dijo el tipo con los lentes y Rocket retrocedió un paso.

-Mi mamá me dijo que no aceptara cosas de extraños.

El vendedor de helado, que en verdad era Peter ya que no tenía licencia para vender helado, rió nervioso y se recargó en el vidrio de la tienda, tapando una señal de un nuevo juego para Xbox.

-Pero el helado es bueno para toda ocasión, incluso para compartir. En especial para compartir.

-No quiero compartir helado misterioso de un misterioso señor.- Rocket se encogió de hombros, sin quitarle la mirada, no confiaba en extraños con delantales.

-Vamos, que el helado es bueno.

-Que sea gratis me aterra.- Rocket frunció su nariz y parpadeó varias veces.- Espera… tu voz… me suena familiar…

-¡N-no! Tú lo dijiste, solo soy un señor en delantal.

-En algún lado la he oído… -Rascó su barbilla con aire distraído.- ¿No eres…?

Para alivio de Peter (o perdición) Groot también salió de la tienda con una bolsa de algún juego. Peter sintió que era tiempo de huir cuando Groot fijó su mirada en él pero no hizo ningún movimiento en brusco. Solo sonrió y le ofreció el cono de helado. Groot lo rechazó de una manera más amable: -Soy vegano, no consumo lactosa.

Y esperó a que Rocket empezara a caminar para andar él también, aunque Rocket lo examinó con la mirada hasta que tuvo que darse la vuelta.

Tendría que intentar otra cosa.

+.+.+.+.+

Gamora no podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto. Ella solo quería desperdiciar el resto de su día espiando a los dos, tal vez al final quedar con Angela para hacer algo juntas, pero en cambio había quedado arrinconada detrás de una de las bancas del parque con otros dos sujetos. Y uno de ellos sudaba mucho.

Cuando ambas víctimas se sentaron en la banca, sujeto número uno a.k.a Peter esperó aproximadamente unos 15 minutos y sacó su celular, buscó en su reproductor y pronto la música de fondo empezó así como la humillación de Gamora.

_~There, you see her.~_

Escuchó un vago “¿Escuchas eso?” y cerró los ojos, ni siquiera le gustaba tanto la canción, hubiese escogido otra. No pasaron ni 30 segundos cuando sintió las miradas sobre su cabeza.

-¡Mira! ¡Me encontré tres bribones!

Gamora levantó la vista y, como era obvio, Groot y Rocket se estaban asomando por sobre el respaldo de la banca.

-No puedo creer que esto esté pasando.- Susurró, pero nadie la escuchó, o simularon no hacerlo.

-Lo creo de ti, Peter, e incluso me lo imagino de Gamora.- Comenzó a decir Rocket con un tono que fingía decepción.- Pero, ¿Drax? ¿Qué no tiene otra cosa que hacer cómo golpear sacos de arena o algo así?

-Me dejé persuadir por Peter. Me arrepiento de mi decisión.

Rocket chisteó la lengua y Groot cruzó los brazos para recargarse en el respaldo de la banca.

-Pensé que con la vez del helado tendrían.- Dijo una vez recargado en sus antebrazos.

-¿Se dieron cuenta? –Preguntó Peter.

-Peter, creo que hasta un niño de 3 años se habría dado cuenta.-Respondió Rocket, arqueando su ceja.- ¿De verdad creíste que nos engañarías?

-Siendo sinceros, no por tanto tiempo.-Peter cruzó sus piernas.- Solo lo suficiente para que tomaran el helado.

-De todos modos, no habría funcionado, no como ese tipo de cosas a menos que sean de soya o suplementos.-Respondió Groot, con toda la calma del mundo.

Gamora le dio un golpe a Peter en el hombro y torció los labios.

-¿Les ofreciste helado? –Refunfuñó, casi indignada.

-No fue un buen plan.-Asintió levemente Drax, que ahora estaba recargado en el tronco al lado de la banca con las piernas extendidas-. ¿Y el helado de donde lo sacaste?

-¡Ya va! –Peter levantó las manos, a modo de derrota.- Se me ocurrió en el momento, perdón.

-¿Y el delantal?

Gamora volteó los ojos y Rocket sonrió mostrando todos los dientes.

-No te preocupes. De hecho, les tenemos un premio de consolación por intentarlo.- Le asintió levemente a Groot y ambos desaparecieron brevemente de la vista de todos. A Gamora no le dio confianza nada de eso, así que fue más lista y rápida que sus otros dos compañeros y saltó de lado para evitar un chorro de agua fría que cayó desde la banca para empaparlos. Peter terminó empapado de agua fría, pues había sido el blanco principal. Drax también se había mojado pero nada que quitarse la camisa no pudiera solucionar y Gamora solo se había mojado los pies.

-Espero que les haya gustado.- Rocket sacó su celular y le tomó una foto a Peter.- Y me gustaría compartir más tiempo con ustedes, pero, nos tenemos que ir. ¡Adiós!

Gamora esperó a que ambos chicos se fueran para recostarse en el pasto y Peter empezó a sacudir la chaqueta que traía.

-Al final, esto ha sido entretenido y refrescante.-Comenzó a decir Drax.- Ya no me arrepiento tanto de mi decisión, de ahora en adelante los acompañaré a actividades de este estilo. Así que, ¿qué procederemos a hacer ahora?

Gamora volteó los ojos y se cubrió la cara con sus brazos.


	5. Track 05: Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring: Peter Quill a.k.a Star Lord; Gamora, The Most Dangerous Woman in the Universe, Drax The Destroyer; Richard Rider a.k.a Nova; Angela, Hunter of The Heavens and Cosmo

Este tipo de escena era bastante frecuente en su estilo de vida. Ni siquiera sabía por qué, solo pasaba, cómo si su día a día fuera un imán a estas cosas. Tal vez era su ropa, desde que podía vestirse solo había demostrado no tener un muy buen sentido de la moda y sus padres no habían ayudado mucho. Por otro lado, el champú que usaba atraía este estilo de vida con su olor a coco. Si era así, cambiaría a manzana verde o mango tropical.

Pero, pensándolo mejor, sería por sus amigos.

-¡Groot!

Groot dio un puñetazo a un joven de cabello negro y de facciones toscas del cual no se iba a acordar y volteó hacia donde la voz de Peter, quien estaba contra dos personas y una se quería sumar a la pelea. Caminó a zancadas, tumbando y soltando golpes en el camino hasta llegar con el rubio y tiró de un puñetazo a uno de los agresores. El golpe fue certero en la nariz y pudo sentir como la nariz se rompía bajo su puño y su mano se llenaba de sangre. Al segundo agresor también le regaló un golpe casi de inmediato, solo que en el pómulo izquierdo de la mejilla y la cara de éste se llenó de la sangre de su compañero. Una vez en el suelo, pateó su cara para dejarlo inconsciente de una vez por todas.

Buscó con la mirada a Peter y lo encontró peleándose a puños con otro sujeto. Tenía un gran moretón en el ojo y del nacimiento del pelo borbotaba un chorro de sangre. Con una patada en las costillas, Peter por fin logró tumbar al tipo. Se apoyó en sus rodillas para tomar un respiro.

-Peter, ¿por qué estamos haciendo esto, otra vez? –Preguntó Groot una vez cerca de Peter.

-Gamora… -Respondió Peter y, agarrándose las costillas, continuó.- Y Drax… No entendí muy bien, creo que se retaron y estos tipejos son unos cobardes.

Groot asintió levemente y Peter jadeó al levantarse la camisa y tocarse un moretón del tamaño de una galleta de chispas de chocolate en sus costillas.

-Oh flark, ¿crees que me las rompí?

Groot se agachó un poco para revisar la herida de cerca, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el hematoma y Peter dio un salto en su lugar.

-No creo que estén rotas, pero no soy médico.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a una pelirroja gritar al entrar a la pelea de manera ruidosa. Dio un salto y pateó la cara de un joven que se quedó en el suelo. Aterrizó de manera graciosa y chocó su palma contra la de Gamora.

-¿Quién es ella?

Peter dejó de tocarse el moretón y se bajó la camisa para mirar a la pelirroja de ropa ostentosa.

-Es… ¿Angelina? ¿Angie? –Se lamió los labios, pensando.-… ¡Angela! Amiga de Gamora ¿Puedes creerlo? Nuestra Gamora está creciendo…

Groot arqueó una ceja y bajo la otra, Peter puso cara de nostalgia.

Pasaron otros quince minutos de pelea con gente que no conocía y todos estaban en el suelo. Groot volteó a los lados, viendo los daños y contando los cuerpos. Habían sido 6  (Peter, Gamora, Drax, Rocket, Angela y él mismo) contra aproximadamente 20 sujetos con mal aliento que ni siquiera conocía. No entendía cómo es que Gamora y Drax se habían metido en esto.

Se recargó en una pared de concreto y se dejó resbalar, quedando como un vago. Le dolían los brazos por levantar y golpear sujetos, tenía un moretón en el fémur y estaba seguro de que alguien había mordido su tobillo. Rocket caminó cojeando hacia él y pateó levemente su pierna para que la moviera a un lado, y cuando lo hizo, se sentó junto a él.

-Drax me debe un par de guantes. Estos se arruinaron y vaya que me gustaban. Tal vez eran mis favoritos y él ni siquiera pensó en eso. Que insensible.

Groot volteó a verlo e hizo una mueca de disgusto. El cabello de Rocket estaba más alborotado de lo habitual y de la coronilla le brotaba sangre que escurría hasta sus pestañas, probablemente herido por una roca. Estaba cubierto por tierra y lodo, podía apostar que por barrerse mucho en el suelo, su mejilla se adornaba por un moretón de color negro y sus labios estaban hinchados. Antes había estado cojeando, así que debería de tener alguna que otra herida en las piernas, algunas por barrerse, otras por golpes. En una mano tenía una resortera de madera bastante grande y en la otra un montón de piedras.

Le invadieron unas ganas de arroparlo con una manta.

Rocket se quitó sus guantes ensangrentados y mugrosos para tirarlos en la dirección general de su lado. Abrió y cerró los puños un par de veces, sus ojos fijos en las palmas de sus manos. Tenía varias cortadas en las palmas y los dedos, lo que hizo pensar a Groot que la sangre en sus guantes le pertenecía a él.

Cuando menos se dio cuenta, su cuerpo se estaba agachando para alcanzar a verle a los ojos. Se balanceó un poco hacia adelante, con la intención de besarle la mejilla amoratada. A pesar de no ser algo tan común, tampoco era una acción tan rara, así que lo no aterraba hacerlo.

Lo que sí le aterro fue el microsegundo en el que Rocket volteó su cabeza, seguramente para decirle algo.

Sintió su nariz chocar con la ajena y presión en sus labios. Parpadeó varias veces, sin desviar la mirada de los ojos rojos de Rocket, quien lo observaba de vuelta. Ni siquiera podía considerarse como un beso como tal, los labios parecían estar amontonados y más de la mitad de los suyos estaban por la barbilla.

Se separaron, sin saber que decir ni que hacer. Gracias a Júpiter que Drax vino por ellos.

 

.-.-.-.-

 

-No están rotas, no necesito ser médico para saberlo.

-¿En serio lo crees?

-Si de verdad estuvieran rotas, te las volvería a meter.

-Eso es amor del bueno.

Richard soltó una carcajada al aire y sacó un bote de alcohol y una bolita de algodón.

-Por eso entenderás qué tengo que hacer esto.

Los quejidos de Peter se escucharon por todo el cuarto. Gamora volteó los ojos al escucharlos.

-No es la primera vez, Peter.

-¡Pero siempre duele cómo la primera!

Angela, ignorando los gritos de Peter que resonaban por toda la sala, tomó una gasa y se sentó junto a Gamora a colocársela en el tobillo. Tenía unas cuantas cortadas, pero por lo demás, parecía estar perfecta.

-La próxima vez, tienes que avisarme con anticipación, Gamora.

-Lo haré, lo prometo.

-Esta experiencia ha sido gratificante.-Dijo Drax robando una toalla del baño. Angela y Gamora asintieron vagamente- Que bueno saber que poseo compañeros confiables. No puedo esperar a la siguiente ocasión.

-No.-Cosmo bajó las tijeras que tenía en mano y recargó su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.- No debería de haber más peleas, y definitivamente no deberían ser algo gratificante.

 -No sé por qué sigues intentando.- Rocket se cruzó de brazos y se tiró en la cama de Richard.- Nadie te va a escuchar. De por sí es demasiado aburrido oír tu voz, poner atención a tus palabras es sentencia de muerte.

Cosmo volteó los ojos y siguió cortando curitas.

Rocket giró el rostro a donde estaba Groot a su lado y esperó a que nadie estuviera poniéndoles atención para acercársele un poco.

-¿Sabes?

Groot dejó de limpiar su mordida en el tobillo y volteó a verlo.

-Deberíamos tener… un primer beso apropiado.

-Estás diciendo que…

-Sí, deberíamos intentarlo de nuevo.

Y sonrió con picardía. Groot sonrió de vuelta y se recargó con un codo en la cama para acercarse lo suficiente para rozarle los labios. De fondo, escuchó varios silbidos y un gritillo de Peter.

En casa, todavía tenía el sabor a tierra y sangre de los labios de Rocket.

**Author's Note:**

> Todos los personajes son alumnos normales y corrientes, combinación de los comics y la película, así que espero no confundirlos :L  
> Se supone que es una OTP challenge list, pero mucho de los capítulos son, eh, generales.


End file.
